The Burning Blossom: Toka's Untold Story
by freewolf17
Summary: My story has never really been told before. I don't know if it's because no one really noticed me or if no one ever really cared. This is my story for anyone who wishes to know me. For anyone who wishes to know the pain that the Senchiha Clan suffered.
1. Prologue

For almost as long as there have been Shinobi the Senju and Uchiha Clans have been at war with each other. The Clan of the Jealous Elder Brother and the Clan of the Favored Younger Brother. The war sprouted from many things, and some of those very things became blossoms and fruits of the tree of the war. From this war bloomed hatred, bitter rivalry and brutal deaths. But more has come from this never ending war. From it came the fruits of forbidden friendships, and forbidden loves.

I, like so many other men and women, fell victim to those fruits and blossoms. I hated, I had rivalry and killed. But I also formed a friendship and also... A love...

I lived, breathed, and drank the poisons of the war oh to unwillingly like all the other members of both Clans. My love ran, danced and jumped through the mine field of hatred discreetly so we may be together. We kept our love secret. We kept our hopes, souls and dreams in each others hands. We confided our weaknesses, our hates and our dislikes in each others hearts.

But more than just the conflict between our two Clans stopped us from having a life together. Running off into the horizon and never to be heard from again. We were simply born into an unlucky situation, our parents. Them not letting us, on top of not knowing, was not the reason we couldn't be together. It was the positions of our Clans that we were born into that stopped us.

I was the little cousin of the heir to the Senju Clan. The niece of the Clan Head. He was the _son _of the Uchiha Clan Head, but not first in line. No. He had an elder brother. His parents and brother hated the Senju Clan more than any others past. My uncle hated the Uchihas with a vengeance for killing his daughter. Those conditions made it seemingly impossible for us to be together.

But where there is a will there is a way. And my Will of Fire is to know when to think things through, know when to just thoughtlessly act, and know when to toss both aside and follow your heart. I passed this on to the only apprentice I ever had. I wasn't alive when I taught her and neither was she. But she went back with my Will and she will incorporate into her Will of Hope. A Will that goes beyond all Country barriers. A will that goes beyond all Village walls. A Will that goes beyond all Clan defenses.

My name is Toka Maria Senju. My story has never really been told before. I don't know if it's because no one really noticed me or if no one ever really cared. But this is my story for anyone who wishes to know me. For anyone who wishes to know the pain that both Clans suffered because of one foolish brother who could not see past his jealousy.


	2. That's Just The Way Things Are

I sat under a flowering peach tree, watching the bees and butterflies pollinate each flower. I sighed contently. If only I could sit here forever with this scene forever. It was peaceful, calm and I was alone. Well it seemed like I was alone at first glance but I knew I wasn't. Someone was watching me.

"Come out." I said calmly not once taking my eyes off the tree.

"How did you know?" A voice came from behind me. It was _his _voice. From the vision.

I shrugged. "I just did. Why are you watching me?"

"I was just walking by when I saw you sitting here alone." He said calmly.

I stood up and turned around. We locked eyes. My dark brown to his black ones. Our destinies were locked just as our eyes were locked on each other.

"You're a Senju..." He said slowly as he pointed to my hair piece that held my hair in a bun.

"And you're an Uchiha..." I pointed to the crest on his shirt.

"Does it matter though?" He said tilting his head to one side.

"No... I don't think it does..." I blinked as I fiddled with my hair piece.

"I'm Izuna..." He said holding out his hand.

"I'm Toka..." I took it. His hand felt so warm... I felt a small blush rise in my cheeks.

"How old are you...?" He asked.

"Seven..." I said trying to suppress my blush. "You...?"

"Same..." He said. "So... What are you doing here alone?"

"I like to be alone mostly." I shrugged. "What are you doing on Senju property?" He looked offended. I hadn't meant it like that. I was just genuinely curious. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's okay." Izuna said, he was so calm about this... "To be honest there are no real border markings are there? Between Senju land and Uchiha land..."

I realized this was true. The river divided the territories but only a portion of it. There was land beyond the river that both Clans owned. No one was sure where the border was after the river veered and went South-East. But where we were was undoubtedly Senju land.

"Toka! Toka!" A call came from the distance.

"That's my mom..." I said. I noticed there was sorrow in my voice.

"Well.. I guess I'll see you around..." Izuna said.

"I hope so... Izuna..." I said as I speed off towards home.

"Bye Toka!" I heard Izuna call.

"There you are Toka." My mother said once I reached her. "Where were you?"

"Just walking." I shrugged as I looked up at my mom. I looked like her for the most part. I inherited my mother's sharp facial features and the shap of her eyes. My mom's was a pale green color that looked so pretty in the sunlight...

"Well don't go too close to the border, dear. You never know what an Uchiha will do to a young girl like you." She said as we walked home.

"Why do they hate us, Mom?" I asked. "And why do we hate them?"

"It's just they way things are, dear. It's just the way things are..."


	3. Grudging Trust and Growing Crush!

Two years passed and every Thursday we met at the peach tree. Rain, sleet, snow or shine we were there. We never saw each other any where else but there. Well unless you count seeing each other twice in the market in town. We couldn't let on that we knew each other. Who knows what would happen! I did smile at him though, both times he saw and blinked twice. As corny as this might sound that made my heat beat twice as fast when I saw this.

I raced through the trees to our beloved peach tree. As usual Izuna was there waiting.

"Hey, Toka." He said smiling.

"Hello." I said nodding, but I was grinning from ear to ear. Ordinarily I was more serious than this but when I was around Izuna...

"We're going to have to be more careful." He said he smile vanished. "My family is starting to wonder where I go."

"My family doesn't." I said. "I always go off on my own but my cousins are getting suspicious..." I bit my lip.

"Your cousins?" Izuna asked.

"Hashirama and Tobirama." I said simply. I had never mentioned in the two years that I've known him that I had cousins. Well first cousins anyway. When you live in a large Clan you always have cousins.

"I didn't know you were the niece of the Senju Clan Head." Izuna said. His voice wasn't filled with bitterness, just calm acceptance.

"Never really crossed my mind before." I shrugged. "How closely related to the Uchiha Clan Head are you? Just asking." I held up my hands defensively.

He muttered something.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm his son..."

Shock went through me like lightning. "You're... His... _Son?_" I asked gawping at him.

"Well his youngest son... My older brother, Madara, is next in line for the title." Izuna said it as if that changed anything.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR COUSIN UCHIHA!"

_Tobirama!_

Tobirama and Hashirama came out of the trees. "Get off our land." They both growled.

"Tobi! Hashi! Please you don't understand!" I pleaded.

"What don't we understand? He's trespassing." Tobirama growled.

"You let her walk over here and you walk back to your own land." Hashirama said.

"But he's my friend!" I said desperately.

"Yeah right!" Tobirama said. "Let her go Uchiha!"

"What are you talking about?" Izuna asked confused and slightly frightened.

"The Sharingan!" Tobirama spat. "Let her go!"

"But I haven't even had mine activated yet!" Izuna exclaimed.

"What?" Hashirama asked confused but his anger was still there.

"I haven't experienced anything bad enough to have it activated." Izuna said, the fear fading from his voice.

"Well you're going to then!" Tobirama snapped as he pulled out a kunai.

"Tobi." Hashirama said slowly. "If his Sharingan hasn't been activated then I think Toka might be telling the truth."

"Of course I am you baka!" I rolled my eyes. "Izuna is my friend!" I glared at them, daring the brothers to try and say I was lying.

"Toka, calm down." Izuna said. "They are just worried about you." He placed a hand on my shoulder, it had such a calming effect.

My cousins blinked in surprise. "Wow I've never seen her calm down so fast." Tobirama said in amazement.

By the way his hand moved, I think he shrugged.

"Toka, we wanna talk to him alone..." Hashirama said.

I walked past the brothers, giving Tobirama a warning glare.

I left them to 'talk'. If they hurt Izuna...

Tobirama and Hashirama came out of the bushes.

"Well?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Fine you can continue seeing him." Hashirama said. "I think I've met the first and only Uchiha I like and I trust."

I smirked. "Tobi?"

"He's alright." Tobirama shrugged.

"Let's get home before our parents start wondering." Hashirama said. "You too Toka. Izuna went home for today."

I shrugged. "Race ya!" I took off towards home.

"Hey wait up!" "No fair!" They called after me.

* * *

Two years and our friendship remained hidden. Until my cousins came and discovered us. But they approved, though one grudgingly. So far I have only found a forbidden friend which is turning into a forbidden crush. But not yet love. Nor have I hated. Or had a rivalry or killed. But all too soon I will have those things. And one shall lead to my demise.


	4. The Rival, Notes, The Scroll and Love!

Two days later the battles between the Clans started again for the first time in fifteen years. Izuna watched his mother die on the battle field. His Sharingan was activated, as was his brother's. I saw her die. I wanted nothing more than to comfort my friend but I couldn't. Not here. Not on the battle field where everyone could see we were traitors.

I found my Uchiha rival that day. Misako Uchiha. Uchiha's are good at Genjutsu. But she and I knew we were each others match the second we saw each other on the battle field. We were each others opposites. She had soft facial features while mine were sharp and defined. She had blond hair; I had brown. She surprisingly had light grey eyes mine are dark brown, almost black. She wore her hair down; I had mine up. She had her Sharingan on her side while I relied on talent alone.

But... The entire time I heard her thoughts. She didn't want to fight. She was forced to fight like I was. That was one thing we had in common. She hated blood shed. The sight of it made her sick. She wasn't meant for the Shinobi life style. She was a citizen. But the Uchiha's wouldn't hear of it. She was forced to fight. Well we weren't completely alike... It's not that I like fighting, I just don't mind it. I don't like the sight of blood, I just don't mind it.

After my first battle something strange happened. I began to see things. Don't ask me how but I knew what everyone was going to do in battle before it happened. I knew who would die... I was always sure to leave a note on their armor saying 'I love you' to who ever would die. So I had no regrets. My Clan caught onto this. It got to the point when people saw the note they ran to their families to say good bye. But they never tried to defy death. They knew they would die and accepted it. The never knew it was me who did this. No one but Hashirama and Tobirama anyway.

My visits to the peach tree became less and less frequent as time went on. It was impossible for us to meet all the time with the battles becoming more and more frequent. But I knew when he would chance sneaking to the peach tree, so when he did I was there waiting.

I was sixteen by the time the fighting slowly ceased. Someone appeared in my dreams. An old woman, she was blind in one of her purple eyes. She said nothing but handed me a scroll. When I woke the scroll was in my hand, I didn't open it. I just put it under my pillow.

Later that day I stood under the peach tree, it's sweet fruit were just ripe. Izuna would come today. Even though we barely saw each other the feelings Izuna and I had for each other were beyond the crush stage. I knew this would happen... I loved him...

I smiled as I saw him coming. The second he landed in front of me I embraced him. He was surprised for a moment then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How are you my Blossom?" He whispered in my ear.

"Fine now that you're hear." I said back.

He looked down as I looked up. Our lips brushed against each others. We both blushed but said 'the Hell with it'. He kissed me and I kissed him.

* * *

I had found my rival but did not hate. In fact I held pitty for the my rival. If if were up to her she'd spend her days weaving and sewing. Not hacking and slashing. I now loved what had been a childhood crush. I have killed but still not hated. I knew not what that scroll contained but it would keep me away from my love for three years. I would learn why I could see peoples deaths. I would learn how to see more than that. I would learn why I was so good at Genjutsu. I would learn the secrets of the Jikan No Mirage.


	5. Leaving Home and Saving A Rival!

The fighting had nearly stopped. I told my Uncle I was leaving for training but not sure when I would be back. He told me to send him monthly reports on how things were going.

I couldn't tell my love I would be leaving. I pleaded with my cousins to tell him for me, thanks be to God they said they would. Tobi I'm not so sure of but I know Hashi will.

I left in the middle of the night with three of my Clans Ninken. My personal favorites; Akiha, a beautiful Irish Setter; Koyuki, a grey Husky with one blue eye and one brown eye. And last but not least Ryouta, a feisty White Scotty, the sole male of the group. They all could talk which was somewhat of a rarity. True it was dangerous to travel at night but there was a less chance an Uchiha will spot me leaving alone. I was at least five miles away when I heard a scream. A _female_ scream.

I veered off the road and into the forest. Not thinking there was the fact I could get beat up, killed or raped. Possibly all three. But I had my Ninken with me. I wasn't worried.

"Sick 'em!" I shouted.

My Ninken attacked the three men at my command. While they held the men down, I slit their throats without hesitation. I had their blood on my kunai and on my hands but I didn't care. What they were trying to do was vile and evil. I glared at the men's bodies for a moment before I turned my attention to the girl. I could barely see her in the light of what was barely a crescent moon.

She was pulling her shirt back on shakily. I noticed the symbol on the back of her skirt in the dim light. _She's an Uchiha!_

"Are you alright, Uchiha?" I asked, the second I spoke she froze.

"I know that voice..." She said slowly as she got up. What little moonlight there was shone on her face. "Toka Maria Senju..." She said slowly, shaking her blond hair out of her face.

_Misako... _"Who were those..." I glanced at their bodies in disgust. "Men..."

"I don't know. They were just some thugs who jumped me." Misako said as she reached for her backpack. A very large backpack might I add.

"Why didn't you just use your damn Sharingan against those bastards?" Koyuki said as she sat at my feet. Caring but foul mouthed and bad tempered, that's Koyuki.

"I was panicking... I didn't think..." Misako said. She suddenly shook her head violently. "Why am I talking to you guys?"

"Because I think we just saved your fucking virginity." Koyuki snapped.

"Koyuki..." Akiha said chastising her. "This girl has just been through an ordeal. Let her be."

"I think you should have let us had more fun with those ruffians before you killed them, Mistress Toka." Ryouta said jumping from side to side in a fighting manner.

I shook my head at them. "Always bickering..." I muttered. "Sorry about them."

"It's... Alright..." Misako said confused and uneasy.

"Where are you going? Long term mission?" I asked gesturing to her large rucksack.

"What's it too you?" She asked narrowing her grey eyes.

"She was just asking, hun." Akiha said calmly.

Misako ignored Akiha. "And where are you going? At this time of night and how far you are from home I'd say you only left a few hours ago."

"I would return the question but I'd be wasting my breath." I said, holding my chin high.

Misako looked defeated. "I'm running away okay? There I said it!" She glared at me.

This shocked both me and my Ninken.

"Running away never solves anything, hun." Akiha said. "It will only create more problems."

"It won't for me! I'm sick of the fighting! I'm sick of watching people die! I. Hate. It! I never even wanted to be a Kunoichi! I'm not a fighter! I-! I just don't..." She trailed off on the verge of tears. She blinked them away. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm leaving for training." I said.

"Do you know where you're going?" Misako asked.

"About." I said. "We might as well travel together. One It's safer. Two there's only one road for at least two more days travel."

She hesitated at first but finally nodded. "What are we going to do with those?" She pointed to the bodies. "Even though... We just can't leave them to rot..."

I looked at my Ninken and nodded to them. "You might wanna stand back." I told Misako as I jumped into a tree away from my Ninken.

"Ummm... Okay..." Misako landed on the same branch as me.

We watch my Ninken dig at top speeds sending dirt flying in all directions.

"Done!" Ryouta said triumphantly as he dragged a body into the hole he had dug.

"Actually _I'm _done." Koyuki said as she sat ontop of a mound of earth.

"Did I forget to mention she's modest?" I said to Misako who smiled at this.

* * *

I left my love behind without saying good bye. My rival ran away, I saved her from being raped. Now I had to keep her from getting into even more trouble. From what Izuna told me she was a trouble magnet. Great. I knew where I was going but as for how to get there I would have to rely on my gut instinct.

I had killed, had a rival but haven't hated. I had fallen in love with a man who I should never even have been decent to. And I think I just made friends with my rival. Man do I defy my Clan or what?

All I know anymore is that I have to get to the Mountain of Still Time, keep my rival out of trouble, keep Ryouta and Koyuki from killing each other and pray that the Uchiha's don't think I kidnapped and or killed Misako. Is my life screwed up or what?


	6. Life Stories and Broken Hearts

"How do you know where we're going?" Misako asked on our sixth day of traveling together. There had been plenty of places where she could have left and gone on her own path but she chose to stick with me.

"I know where _I'm _going but I'm not going to tell you. So if you have a problem with that Uchiha then we can part ways at the next town or when there's a split in the road." I said evenly.

Every time that shut Misako up. At both towns we had been in so far Misako had managed to find trouble. Or trouble found her rather. Once with pervs and the other with jealous woman who caught her boyfriend gazing at her. My Ninken had to bite the seat of one of the pervs seat to get them to leave her alone. Most men don't go for the sharp features that I had. Some even called it ugly. But whatever. I have a man I love back home and he loves me. Even if our Clans hate each other.

That night we sat around a campfire, my Ninken asleep nearby. I could tell Misako was itching to ask, again, me where I was going and where she was following me to. Might as well use it to my advantage.

"Do you really want to know where-?"

"Yes!" Misako said eagerly though slightly annoyed.

"Fine. I'll tell you if..." I said slyly.

"If... What?" Misako asked tilting her head.

"If you tell me how you got your Sharingan..." I narrowed my eyes at her.

She was hesitant and sorrow clouded her eyes. "I've had it since I was practically born... I got it when I was taken from my mother and twin sister."

"Taken?" I asked.

"I look like my father as far as my facial features go. But where in the world did I get my blond hair from? No one in my Clan has blond hair. So I guess I get it from my mother's side. But here's the thing. No one ever knew who my mother was. My father just showed up with me in his arms claiming I was his child. It was obvious I looked like my father. And I was only a few days old and had the Sharingan so there was no denying I was an Uchiha." She pulled her legs to her chest.

"Did your father tell you that you had a sister?"

"No. I just remember her... And I vaguely remember my mother..." She looked up at me. "Is that weird?"

"I don't know." I said. "You being taken from your mother and sister was what activated your Sharingan?"

"That's the first memory I have so I assume yes." Misako looked up at the night sky. "I... I remember my mother's eye color... I remember it because I have it..." She looked at me with her light grey eyes. "It's weird that I have such light eyes and hair since I'm an Uchiha... Normally the Uchiha gene blocks out any other..."

I sighed. "Life kinda stinks doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. Well you know my life story. What's yours?"

"You really didn't tell me your life story." I pointed out.

"Yes I did." Misako blinked. "I was separated from my mother and sister at pretty much birth. That's what activated my Sharingan. I never wanted to fight so now I'm running away. That's my life."

_How bad could she take my life story? What am I supposed to tell her? 'I fell in love with the little brother to the Uchiha heir? I don't think so!_

"I really don't have one." I said.

"Liar." She said. "Don't ask me how but I can tell you are lying."

I sighed. "My life was uneventful until I turned seven." I said slowly.

"Oh?" Misako asked interested. "What happened?" She rested her chin in her hands.

"I... I met the boy that would become the man I would fall in love with..." I didn't meet her gaze.

"Who? Who?" She pressed.

"Izuna Uchiha..." I said.

"You like _Izuna_?" Misako asked surprised. "Wow... So... Is that where he disappears to?"

"Yes... We met when ever we could..." I glanced at her. She didn't seem angry just surprised. "And I don't like him I _love _him. And he loves me."

"Wow... No wonder he's not interested in-" She didn't continue.

"Go on..." I said it as if it were almost a threat.

"Well... The thing is with my Clan is that we normally have arranged marriages... And Izuna is already betrothed to an other woman..."

* * *

I learned to pity my old rival, now friend, even more than I had when we were children. I told her all she needed to know about my life story with just seventeen words. And in just twenty two she managed to shatter my whole world.


	7. Nightmares of the Future

_No... No...! You can't! Izuna you can't leave me! I love you! Please! No! NO!_

I was shaken awake as someone called my name. I woke in cold sweat. As my vision cleared I saw it was Misako who had woken me. I felt my Ninken press their bodies close to me; ensuring me that everything was alright. I panted as I sat up.

"Are you alright?" There was so much concern in Misako's eyes it was hard for me to believe we had once tried to kill each other. On multiple occasions...

"Yeah... It was only a dream..." I said trying to calm myself. "I'm... I'm gonna take a walk... To clear my head..." I whistled for Akiha to follow as I walked into the trees leaving Misako with Ryouta and Koyuki.

"Toka, hun, you know your dreams are rarely just dreams." Akiha said, padding at my side.

"I know... But to think..." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "For a second that the dream could be true..." I shook my head. "No. It was only a dream..." I said as I walked back to camp.

Misako's straight hair hung in her face like it always did. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now let's pack up and get moving." I said rolling up my sleeping bag.

Misako looked at me and shook her head as she packed up her stuff.

At the next town my eyes wandered to a bar. "I'm... Gonna get a drink..." I said.

One drink turned into two. Then three. Then four. A whole bottle. And then another bottle. The next thing I knew I was being pulled out of th e bar by Misako and my Ninken.

I was dragged into an inn still drunk as all Hell. I heard the woman at the front desk say something about no dogs but then her voice got all weird and said "Enjoy your stay."

I flung myself on a bed once we got to the room and after that I guess I fell into another fitful sleep.

I saw a girl about standing there in the darkness. But a gold and green glow emitted from her. She had golden blond hair, and caramel eyes that were so sad. She wore robes of green and gold and a strange hat that said 'Ki' on it in Kanji. Who was this girl? She looked like she could be Senju...

"The time of the Villages are coming..." She said said in a neutral voice that did not match her eyes. "The Five Great Villages will be of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning. The Quintuplets shall feud three times before they are joined by their little sister. She is of Energy, she is born only a matter of months before the war but is the strongest of the Six. The Fourth Feud will not be between the Six Siblings but against a jealous other, one that always cries from a red cloud and feels great sorrow. That war will be the last Great Feud between the Six Siblings for two millennium. It could be the last Feud for there will be no survivors or... The Brother of Fire, The Sister of Water, The Brother of Earth, Sister of Wind, and The Brother of Lightning have the Keystone to their family. The Little Sister will keep the balance between them. But there are enemies that they know not exist..."

The light around her became blinding as the green and gold light claimed my visionI woke up with worst headache of my life.

* * *

I dreamt of my Love's death. Then lied to my friend. Got drunk for the first, and certainly not the last, time in my life. I had the strangest dream that foretold of great pain and eventually joy. But with an ominous foreboding that could not be foreseen clearly...


	8. The Letter

Dear Readers,

For months, hell, over a year now, this account has been asleep. Assaults by writers block and uncertainty of where to go with many of my stories was the main causes of this. It is with a heavy heart that I say from this moment onward 'Freewolf17' will no longer be updating her works onto . Rather, she has decided that it is time to leave behind this account feeling that it is like the footprints one leaves behind them on a journey. It began seeming so bright; with every paragraph that was churned out it seemed to have been crafted in the most delicate gold. I look back now in reflection and see the exposition of the expedition for what it really was. It was struggle, it was exhilarating, it was enlightening, it was this and that and so much more.

However, the past began uphill, blinded with arrogance. Every footfall coated my feet with mud and pricked them with lay hidden beneath the surface. I read the writing in nostalgia but it soon settled in at disappointment at how foolish I was when everything started. I see what I can do now and what I have evolved into. Yes, this accounted did glow with the promise that I could become a great writer and that moon has eclipsed into darkness. Now, a new era of my passage will begin and many old tales I have penned will have a new chance under a new name: Mabushii Mikazuki, a shinning new moon.

Sincerely,

And for the last time With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


End file.
